Of Species
by georgeheesto
Summary: Oliver Queen is the Alpha of the Spliced Species. Felicity Smoak is the computer genius of the Spliced Species. What happens when their paths cross?
1. Prologue

Of Species

_As Alpha of his Spliced Species, Oliver Queen doesn't have time to search for a mate. He has people to protect, a society to rule and a family to keep from falling apart._

_But that all comes to a screeching halt when he mets his new little computer genius._

_Felicity Smoak prides herself in being a smart Spliced Species. Her brain has gotten her many places within the Species network and that was enough for her little world._

_But her little world is soon disturbed when she meets Oliver Queen, her new boss and Alpha._

* * *

><p>AN So the response form The Heat- Chapter 8 of And Then There Was Us was insane and I have decided that this will be my 'Christmas' story/gift to you all.

P.s. Behind The Hummingbird has been put on hold till after christmas...I sort of jumped the gun with it and don't know where to really go with it as of yet.

* * *

><p>Years ago humans ruled the world. They were at the top of the food chain. They controlled the food chain. But that was before they decided that human's needed to be stronger, to have more of a superior stance in the world.<p>

Defying the rules of nature, humans spliced human DNA and animal DNA together to form a new breed of species.

The humans thought they would be able to control them, to have the new species as soldiers, as toys, as actual animals.

But they were not expecting to be over powered. They didn't take into account that these species would have minds of their own, that these species would be extremely powerful. And that these species would fight to the death to protect their own.


	2. Chapter One

For the sake of this ficlet, the species that I am sticking with are the big cats: lions and lionesses.

* * *

><p>Felicity was nervous. Something she wasn't entirely used to. She was good at her job, in fact she was the best in her field. So she couldn't understand her body's reaction to the situation she was in.<p>

A new job. She had had many of those. A new job, a new place, a new pride.

She had worked her way through her mother's pride. Fixing and updating all their computer software, hardening the firewalls and blocking virus and hacks. It was her job. And she loved doing it. She knew that was her way of protecting her species.

But she had finished protecting her pride. Now she was being sent off to help the highest pride strengthen their network and software.

So now she was in Oliver Queen's waiting room, staring at the massive oak doors that separated his office from the room in which his executive assistant sat at a small desk surrounded by expensive furniture and art.

Oliver Queen was the one true alpha of the Spliced Species. She'd searched every nook and cranny within her trusty laptop, but she hadn't been able to find one thing on the male. Everything about him was a mystery. In fact, his whole family were.

When the first Spliced Species had taken over the human compounds they had been imprisoned in, it had been the Queen pride that had overpowered all. They had been there for their kind, fighting and protecting with everything they had in them. So when the species had been freed, they had all bowed down to the Queen's, showing complete respect and absolute submission to the family that would rule their pride.

It was said that the animal DNA that had been mixed into the Queen's line was tampered with. All bad qualities in the DNA strands had been taken out and all the good qualities in the DNA had been enhanced and strengthened. Felicity would love to study a Queen's DNA, would love to analysis in full detail.

Maybe that was why she was so nervous. She was meeting _the _alpha male, someone who had nothing but dominance running through his blood.

Felicity was a naturally submissive breed of species. Her father was somewhat the runt of his pride and her mother had been a fatherless cub with an abusive mother. So she hadn't grown up with strong genes and dominating parents. But she was fine with that. When her weak nature came into hand, her brain always stepped up to the challenge.

She wasn't sure at how she was going to respond to Oliver Queen. She'd never been in contact with someone as powerful as people said he was. He was fourth generation of Spliced Species, with each generation stronger then the next.

"Felicity Smoak?" the blonde EA stepped towards her, her cold brown eyes narrowed on her. Felicity held back from rolling her eyes. This female was trying to intimidate her but Felicity wasn't the lease bit tempted to roll over for the woman.

Standing, she smoothed out her orange dress, straightening out her black blazer, pushing her glasses back up her nose and settling her laptop bag strap over her shoulder.

Miss-try-hard-intimidation-act scoffed at her and spun on her heel, leading a grinning Felicity towards the doors that held her future.

→•←

Felicity didn't know what she was expecting but she was _not _expecting a half naked male handing upside down from the roof. She shot a look towards the EA but her face showed that this was something normal to walk in on.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask what was actually going on when the EA curled her lip in a silent growl and left the room. Well, someone was in a grumpy mood. With a shrug, she moved herself further into the room, walking under the hanging man and settling her laptop bag on the big desk. She glanced back up at him, a shiver running through her body as the power from the hanging man reached her.

It was almost off putting, the strength of the power coming from him. His scent made her nose twitch, her body weaken and her heart pound.

This had to be Oliver Queen. She'd never felt the dominance oozing from a man the way this one was.

Scratching behind her ear, she tugged at the industrial bar in her ear, twisting it as she gathered her nerves. She heard a sound, one that wasn't coming from the man hanging from the roof.

She startled, her hand flying to her chest as she turned towards the sound. Her eyes spotted a figure in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall, watching her every move. The man was tall, his scent strong and quite overpowering but still not as strong as the hanging man.

"Miss Smoak." the man murmured, his voice deep and almost monotone. She gave him a quick smile, stumbling in her heels to get to him, her hand out stretched to shake.

He looked down at her hand, a soft sound coming from him. Shit, she forgot that most males didn't like touching females unless it was involved with sex. She personally didn't understand it. Her father told her that some males didn't want to touch a mated female by mistake, sometimes it could be quite painful for the mated female. He also told her that some males didn't want to accidentally let their pheromones intertwine with a unmated female's heat, it could be a dangerous situation for both the female and male.

Dropping her hand, she wiped them down her dress, trying to control the sudden shaking that was over taking them.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that males don't like touching females they don't plan on having sex with." she said, smiling at him. A sound came from her when she realised what she said and she scrunched up her face as she stumbled back from him.

He didn't react to her at all, just lifted a bro and moved around her heading towards the door in which she had just come through.

"This shall be interesting." the man murmured, settling his big body against the door, locking her in, taking away her exit, her escape.

She jumped when a thump was sounded behind her. Turning, she watched the hanging man slowly straighten his body, lifting himself from the crouch he had obviously landed in. She watched the muscles move under tan skin, ripples of pure masculine strength enchanting her much more then it should.

If this was Oliver Queen, Felicity knew she was in a lot of trouble.

The man was at least six feet, extremely muscular, broad chested and narrow hipped, with powerful legs and she'd be lying if his ass wasn't somewhat sexy. The man was beautifully tanned, and hell, his body was beautiful.

She'd love to run her tongue over his skin, wondering what he would taste like. She shivered at the thought, shocked at herself.  
>She just about stumbled back when he turned to her. His features were so like his animal it was almost terrifying. A strong face, gorgeous, almost savage. His eyes a bright blue, striking almost and his lips, gosh, his lips were full male lips that had her almost throwing herself into his arms to kiss him.<p>

Hell, Felicity did not like the way her body was responding to his male. Did not like the way the flesh between her thighs heated, her nipples hardening, aching. She could feel her body becoming to sensitive.

She blinked, forcing herself out of her thoughts, forcing herself to met his gaze.

"Felicity Smoak." the man murmured. She nodded, quickly moving her hand up to her face to straighten up her glasses that she actually managed to knock off.

"Uh, I'm assuming Oliver Queen?" she whispered, staring up at the man.

He was staring down at her, a dangerous look on his face and she wasn't sure how to take this male in stride.

She could usually work her way around dominant males. She might be a submission female but she felt her brain was fairly dominant and she was able to compete with certain males. But she could just tell that she wouldn't be able to get away with half the shenanigans she used to get away with in this pride. Not with this alpha.

"You are aware of your duties while working in my pride." he rumbled. It wasn't a question. He was expecting her to know, this was a challenge.

"Yes, sir." she whispered, looking down at his feet, his gaze way to intense for her to hold.

She held her breath as he moved closer to her, his body brushing against her, his nose lowering to her hair. Shit. She hadn't had a male take her scent in years. Hadn't had a male not ask before taking her scent. Puffing out a gush of air when his nose brushed her industrial piercing, she sucked in his scent, almost swooning back into him.

Fuck, she hadn't smelt someone with a scent like his before and it completely knocked her on her ass.

"You are unmated." he purred against her, moving to her other side as he breathed her in.

Oh sweet jesus, she was not prepared for this.

"I, well, yes, I am unmated. The contract didn't say I needed to be a mated female. Do I need to be a mated female? There isn't really anyone I really want to be mated with. But it shouldn't even matter. I'm extremely good at my job. If I have to give this job up because I am unmated, then that is your loss." she forced out. Her eyes widened when she realised what she had said and just as she was about to stumble out an apology, she was completely shocked when she heard him chuckle.

"No need to get defensive, Little Cat. I just needed to know if I was walking into another mans territory." he growled. Her eyes widened, absolutely shocking her. Even years after growing up in a pride in which males came out with the most intense things, what she had just heard hit the ball out of the park.

"As you are an unmated female, you will be given a guard while you are in this building." he told her as he moved back in front of her, her eyes now leveled with his chest. Crap. He smelt so good. She tried to blink through her haze, tried to force her senses to ignore his scent but it seemed to be the first thing she was actually struggling with for the first time in her life.

"Diggle will show you to your office. Get comfortable with his presence, Miss Smoak, he will be your guard during your stay here." Oliver Queen informed her, turning away from her without another word.

She startled when a hand touched her back, her head whipping towards the source.

The tall, dark man was standing to her side, his hand leaving her body. She didn't miss the way his fingers curled, as if touching her had somewhat harmed him.

"Come, Miss Smoak, I will show you to your office." he stated, turning and walking towards the door.

She shot a look back to Mr Queen, wondering if he was going to say more. But she just watched his half naked body disappear into the shadows of the room.

Sucking in new air, she searched the shadows before giving up and racing after the retreating body of her guard.

Hell, she had not prepared herself for this at all.


	3. Chapter Two

Oliver Queen's eyes were locked on the monitor, watching the little feline work at the station of computers he had so graciously set up for her.

It had been a week since she had first arrived on Queen land and she was the talk of the pride. As alpha, Oliver Queen didn't allow many outsiders into his pride. He was private and lived for protecting his pride, which sometimes meant protecting them from their own kind.

Felicity Smoak was an outsider at most, no one knew her and he could tell that she wasn't particularly welcome but that wasn't his problem.

His only problem was strengthening his security. Humans had been on a rampage lately, had been getting past his security; his computer related security. They had been hacking into the files of his pride, getting their personal information. He had no idea what for but he was dreading the outcome of the humans having their hands on that sort of information.

He was exhausted. He hadn't had a good nights rest for the past three months and it was starting to wear on him.

He didn't know how to protect his pride from this sort of attack, it wasn't in his area of expertise. Which was why Felicity Smoak had been called in.

He had heard the rumors, had seen the videos, had read the reports. The woman was a genius. Her genetics kind to her mind. So he had hunted her down, or at least he had gotten his best hunter, Sara, to hunt her down.

He didn't know what to expect when he had met her but he had been downright surprised and greatly pleased. He hadn't met a female Species that, yes, while intimidated by him, still outright had the courage to speak up to him. It had been refreshing and amusing. And it had sparked an interest in him that he hadn't had for a female in a long time.

She had smelt sweet, something he knew he would enjoy. But the sweetness was a different type of sweetness. He hadn't smelt it before on any female and it had called to him. The fact that she wasn't mated had pleased him and he didn't really know why.

He had watched carefully as she interacted with Diggle throughout her first day and then during the week. She liked to talk a lot, giggling seemed to be a big thing for her. And Diggle wasn't immune to her babbling. Oliver knew Diggle was highly amused by the little lioness.

She also liked to touch. He forgot that some prides weren't that strict when it come to touch. In Oliver's pride, he made sure that his Species knew not to touch without permission. Especially mated Species. The touch of other's could be extremely painful for them. Diggle was mated but could obviously stand the pain of being touched by Felicity because he had yet to see the man lose it.

Oliver was eager to talk to her. He wanted to know how his security was. He had the best of best working on it so he was hoping for good results.

But he was also eager to be near her. He wanted to see her in person, to have her scent swimming through his senses. And the sudden need to be close to her was disturbing him. He didn't have this need often. Only when a female he desired went into heat. And if he was desiring Felicity Smoak, it wasn't because she was going into heat. He could smell that her heat was weeks off and she would be gone by then.

His eyes focused back on the monitor in time to watch Felicity jump from her chair, a feral sound coming from her as she paced away from the computers.

_Well now,_ she had definitely found something.

→•←

Felicity snarled at the computers, slamming her hands down on the desk as Diggle came into her view.

"You need to get Queen down here. We have a traitor. One of our own is selling information to the humans." Felicity hissed to the man, hearing his snarl and matching it with her own.

She couldn't believe it. One of their own was betraying them. She had never come across something like this in all her years and she had no idea how to control her reaction to the rage that was flowing through her.

She knew the stories. Knew the pain her older pride members had suffered at the hands of humans. Torture, rape, so much damage that some Species had gone feral. How one of their own could be selling information to humans was beyond her.

She could feel the claws she kept hidden trying to break free from her finger tips, the feral sounds coming from her shocking her. She didn't know why she was reacting so badly. It was as if her lioness was taking complete control from her.

She hissed in outrage when someone touched her, the claws breaking free as she spun and swiped at the person. She heard a growl and a curse and she teetered back in horror when she noticed Diggle.

She could see the damage she had caused, his shirt was torn and the scent of blood was strong.

She saw something move, her eyes flashing towards the movement as a growl tore from her again.

→•←

Oliver watched the lioness try to pull her beast back in. Felicity Smoak had lost control, and Oliver was eager to know what had caused such a reaction from the meek feline. It had been a long time since he had seen a female lose control and it seemed that Felicity liked to attack when her control was gone.

"Step back, Diggle." he murmured, keeping his voice soft and low so Felicity didn't scamper off.

He moved around his friend, his nose twitching at the scent of his pain. He didn't like one of his own in pain.

"Felicity." he growled, gaining her full attention. She growled back at him, her hands stretching her fingers out, the small claws on her hands glittering with blood. She was going to feel awful when she realised what she had done to Diggle.

He let a furious rumble build in him, knowing that her lioness would cower back from him at the sound.

His eyes narrowed on her when she met his rumble with her own, her tongue flicking out over her top lip, her body now moving into a crouch.

She was going to attack him.

He braced his body for impact. Confused by the feline now. He knew she was a submissive feline. Everything about her screamed it but he sensed something in her that he only sensed in certain felines.

Whoever was going to be Felicity Smoak's mate was a strong male.

It was something rare in the Species. That female Species could have their mate's beast watching over them until the actual male was able to. It didn't happen often, only with strong male's.

Oliver believed her mate's beast was giving her the extra push into staying strong and he would by lying to say he wasn't interested in this lion that seemed to be protecting Felicity.

She came at him with claws, a sound of feminine anger breaking from her. He caught her against him, spinning so when they fell, he had her pinned to the floor.

She snarled at him, her hands clawing at his body, her hips bucking to get him off.

He roared at her, grabbing ahold of her clawed hands and slamming them above her head.

His lion pushed at his control, whispering to take the lioness under him, but he snarled at his beast and pushed him back.

He bared his teeth at her, lowering his head to her throat, opening his mouth on her pulse.

She froze under him. Her lioness noticing the danger they were under. He let another rumble out, his teeth vibrating against her. She whimpered, her whole body going slack under him.

He tightened his teeth for a bare second, feeling her breath catch, then allowed his teeth to let go and his tongue to drag over the marks.

"You will pull your lioness back, Felicity. You will control your anger." he murmured softly, lifting off her, pulling her up and backing her into the wall. He held her there, bending to meet her gaze, his hand circling her throat.

"You have not being trained very well, Little Cat." he muttered. She hissed at him and opened her mouth to retort.

"Shh, Sweet Feline. You don't lose control often and when you do, you are by yourself. But I need you to force that control, Felicity." he told her.

Another whimper came from her, her head falling against his chest as she pulled in heavy breaths.

"There is a traitor." she sobbed against him. He growled, his heart clenching, hating the words and the sound.

Losing control meant a loss in emotion. When forcing the control back, it could be very emotional for some felines.

"Settle, Little Cat. Calm. Breath through it." he smoothed her, his hands petting down her back.

"Your security it good, Alpha, one of the best I've ever seen. Whoever set it up was a genius. Your security isn't your problem. One of our own, who knows the system, has been feeding an unknown group of humans information on the mated Species. I found the traces in the lab reports, the slightest change in them, so when your doctor's update their reports, the traitor gets sent the updates, which he then forwards to the unknown source the human's have set up." she rumbled, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Oliver closed his eyes, sucking in his anger, stepping back from Felicity. He looked down at her, noticing that her eyes were glazed, her brain seeming to take over as she moved away from him, heading towards her computers, fingers moving madly against the keyboard, and she suddenly began to spout of how she was going to track down the Species that had betrayed his own.

Keeping his eyes on her, knowing he couldn't afford to break her from this haze, he moved towards Diggle, who had watched the whole ordeal.

"Go find your mate, Diggle. Get her to clean you up. I will watch Felicity." he murmured.

"You sure you can control yourself, Oliver?" Diggle growled from beside him.

Oliver froze, forcing himself not to react. He didn't respond, keeping his gaze on Felicity as she worked at her computer, mumbling to herself.

"You hair changed colour, Oliver, as did your eyes." Diggle informed him.

He hissed, his eyes closing as he pulled in a breath.

"She isn't my mate." he snapped.

→•←

Felicity paced her room, her lioness restless.

She hadn't found anything about the traitor after Oliver had calmed her down and it bothered her that she was actually struggling to find the traitor.

Her mind was reeling from her loss of control, from her reaction to Oliver, from the fact that there was a traitor.

Something was happening within her and she had no idea what was happening to her body.

It felt like a heat but she was weeks off. Her lioness was at a loss of control, Felicity herself was at a loss of control. She was reacting to strongly. Finding a traitor shouldn't have set her off the way she had, the fact that she had challenged an Alpha male was beyond her.

It was if some unknown force had overcome her, not allowing her to back down from the Alpha who had demanded she stepped down.

She couldn't think straight. She scrubbed her face, growling to herself.

What the hell was going on?

She startled when her phone rang, hissing at the device. Huffing and grumbling to herself, she slinked over to her phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she said, hearing the exhaustion in her voice.

"Miss Smoak." the male voice purred on the other side of the phone. She frowned, pulling the phone back to look at the caller idea; Unknown.

"Yes?

"If you are looking for the traitor, get something to write directions on." the voice told her. She perked up, running to her desk.

"Who is this?" she asked, stumbling to get a pen.

"No need for you to know, Miss Smoak. Do you have something to write on." without waiting for her to answer, he told her the directions.

"Did you get that?" he asked her.

"Yes, but-" the line disconnected.

Felicity took a deep breath, staring down at the paper. It wasn't too late. It was still light out, though the sun was setting, she guessed she had a a good hour before total darkness.

She didn't think as she rushed to get her keys, didn't think to call Oliver or Diggle. She just hurried to the car she had been given, knowing she had the traitor now.


	4. Chapter Three

An hour later, Felicity was standing in the dark, her teeth chattering from the cold, arms wrapped around her to try and keep warm. It hadn't taken her long to find the dirt road and then the little abandoned house.

She was beginning to think someone had tricked her. With a sigh, she leant against her car and promised herself she would wait another five minutes before she left. She grumbled to herself, wishing she had brought her laptop.

"Felicity Smoak." a voice sounded from behind her. She startled, spinning on to the voice, staring at the tall man outlined by the moon. She took a careful step back, her lioness hissing silently at the male. She could tell he was a Species but she couldn't tell his breed.

She saw his eyes, the way they traveled down her body, pure evil flashing through them.

It was then she knew this was a mistake. It had been a trap.

"You have ruined everything, Miss Smoak." he growled at her, his face hard and menacing as he moved towards her.

Felicity felt her body begin to shake, fear flashing through her body. Her heart pumped quickly as she looked around for escape. She wouldn't be able to get to her driver side in time.

"No. I'm lost, I took the wrong turn, sorry." she backed up more, attempting to put space between them.

"Lost, hmm?" he sneered, leering at her as she stood before him.

Panic threatened to over take her senses and she almost tripped in her hast to get away from him.

"I can definitely help you." he purred at her. Fighting back a scream, she turned from him and made for escape only to get grabbed and pulled back up against his body.

Her skin crawled where his skin touched hers, and she held in her cry when his nails dug into her flesh.

"You have fucked up everything. I think it's time I get rid of you, Miss Smoak. But not before I've had time to play." he growled against her, his arm coming out in front of her to trail up her belly.

Training from her high school days kicked in and she relished in the man's curse when she released the muscles in her legs, lifting her feet from the ground, slipping from his hold as she fell to the ground and rolled away from him.

She let out a scream, scrambling to her feet and running from the man. She aimed for the forest, knowing she could climb up the trees, praying the male wasn't a good climber like she was. She weaved through the trees, waiting till she had the perfect speed and tree.

She spotted one, letting out a grateful sob and readied herself for the jump. Just as she was about to spring from the ground, hard hands grabbed her and threw her to the ground, a hard body covering her as she fought against him.

"No!" she hissed, her claws breaking free and scratching at the man holding her down.

She didn't have time to ready herself for the hand that shot out and hit her across her face with enough force to snap her head around and blacken her vision. She became dizzy, the world swirling as growls, snarls and vicious screams broke out around her.

The heavy weight on her was thrown off and hard, gentle hands gripped her, pulling at her. She let out a small terrified scream, trying to shake the dizziness away.

"Shh, easy, little cat." she knew the voice but couldn't place it. Male hands supported her carefully, lifting her from the ground and into the arms where she was curled against a male chest.

Then she was moving, doors opening and slamming, more growls.

"Hunt him down, take Sara with you." the man holding her snapped.

Her head rolled on his chest, her nose taking in his scent, her tongue lolling out to drag across the skin of his neck. She heard him curse, then felt herself being lifted and placed into a soft seat.  
>"Get started, we need to get her out of here." the man who jumped in next to her ordered.<p>

"What the hell was she doing out here anyway?" a new male voice demanded as the motor of a truck fired up and quickly lurched, jerking forward as the driver started.

Focusing on her breathing, she lifted her head from the hard male body next to her, looking into the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. A gasp escaped her lips and her world spun again.

"Oliver…" she whispered before darkness closed over her, dragging her away from Oliver Queen as she slumped against his chest.

→•←

"Fuck." Oliver cursed as he cradled Felicity to his chest, his nose burying into her blonde hair as he took in her scent, growling lowly to himself.

His body was tight with tension, anger and fear. A fear he had never felt before. Seeing the male specie's on Felicity, his hand slapping her had sent him over the edge. But when they first realised she was missing from her room and then her scream, a fear he didn't know had almost consumed him.

"Why was she up here?" Roy questioned him again. Oliver growled, lifting her into his lap and inhaling her scent again.

"I don't know." he hissed. Having her so close to him had him fighting his lion's desires, fighting to ignore the hard throb of his cock. He allowed himself to rub his cheek against the silkiness of her hair.

He was angry that this feline was affecting him so much, he wasn't controlling his body's reactions at the moment.

He scent tempted him, pulled at the beast in the worst of ways. He was wanting things that he shouldn't have been wanting. He wanted to control her, to dominate her, to own her. He wanted her as his.

His snarl startled Roy, the younger man shooting him a concerned look.  
>"What are we gonna do with her?" Roy asked.<p>

"We aren't going to do anything. I am going to deal with this." Oliver clarified. "Go to her home, Roy, I need to get her there before she wakes up. I don't know what I will do if I have to deal with her right now."

Oliver held her close to him on the ride over, reasuring himself that she was fine and that his lion's reaction to her was nothing but adrenaline and lust.

Roy pulled up in front of the cottage he had assigned to her. Oliver was opening the door and pulling himself and Felicity out of the truck before it had even fully stopped.

He allowed Roy to unlock her door, then growled at him to stay out as he moved into the little space Felicity had made her own.

He paced into her bedroom, quickly laying her on her bed and moving away from her, reluctant but knowing he had to leave.

An uncontrollable need came to him then, forcing him to move back to her, his fingers dragging down her cheek. He leaned down, brushing his nose against hers.

"You could distroy me, little cat." he whispered huskily. Before he could stop himself, he brushed his lips over hers, his tongue flicking out over her bottom lip, wanting her taste.

He heard Roy clear his throat and Oliver tore himself away from her, growling, before turning and leaving her home

"Oliver, your hair…" Roy warned as he followed him to the truck.

Oliver hissed at him, jumping into the truck. She wasn't his. It was just lust.

"Call Lance." he snapped to Roy as he got in next to him. "We hunt that bastard till we have him."

→•←

When Felicity woke the next morning, she was aching. After rolling out of bed, she had a shower and checked for injuries, thanking her feline genes for fast healing properties.

She didn't know how she was going to face Oliver today, though.

She would have to explain why she left without informing someone, why she didn't call for some sort of protection detail. Hell, it was finally hitting her at how stupid she had been to go by herself. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble.

As her mind drifted to Oliver, it was then she noticed how sensitive her body was. Her breasts were heavy, nipples hard and it almost was to much to wear her bra, her pussy was slick, her pantries damp. Her lips were sensitive, running her tongue over then, she shuddered.

He body was to hot and sensitive, a clear sign that her heat was around the corner. She frowned, her brows snapping together. She wasn't due for her heat, not for another three weeks.

She jerked in shock when her phone rang and she quickly reached for it.

"Miss Smoak." Diggle's hard voice greeted her.

"John." she answered, swallowing nervously.

"You have caused quite a stir, Felicity." he informed her. She groaned, her head dropping forward.

"I thought I was helping." she whispered. She heard him snort over the phone.

"Yes, helping. Mr Queen wants you in his office at nine." he told her. She grumbled under her breath but agreed, hanging up before she was demanded of more.

→•←

Her heart was pounding as she sat across from Oliver. She couldn't meet his gaze, so her gaze was locked on her trembling hands. She had been shown to his office five minutes earlier, told to sit at his desk. So she had, noticing that he was once again swinging from the bars littered around the roof of his office and he was half naked.

When he had dropped down, it was beside her, and her body had heated at the close contact.

Now he was sitting across from her, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, arms crossed over his chest.

She couldn't bring herself to start the conversation first. She was suddenly so terrified, not just of Oliver but at her body's reaction to him. If her heat was suddenly coming early, then she needed to get away from this man.

"He escaped." he murmured. Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"He got away, Miss Smoak. If you had taken a protection detail with you, we would have had him." he said. She flinched. No more little cat, as it would seem. She was back to being Miss Smoak.

"Oliver-" he cut her off.

"You could have been killed. He is was a panther species. A species who are happy to work for the humans. He wouldn't have killed you. He would have taken you to them. You would have become another experiment. Tortured, raped, locked in a cell so small your lioness would have gone mad. You not only risked your own safety but also the safety of my own Species." he growled. She lowered her head, trying to think of way to make him understand, to apologise, but her head was becoming clouded, her vision blurry.

His growl had snapped something inside of her.

She quickly stumbled to her feet, dropping to her knees in submission.

"Alpha." she whispered brokenly. She heard him curse, felt the floor vibrate with his movements.

"Stand, little cat." he demanded. She did as she was told, panting as he moved in behind her. He was so warm, his body heat seeming to wrap around her. Her body eased back, moulding into his. She gasped when his nose brushed the side of her neck, his lips brushing her ear.

"They would have given you to one of their soldiers-" he growled. "-forced you to breed with their males. If you didn't conceive, they would pass you along to the next. And if you did conceive, they would have taken your child, they would torture the little innocent to bend to their will. And they would force you to do it again and again." he snarled. Felicity bit her lip, overwhelmed at the pain in his voice. The horror, the fear and absolute pain their elder Species were forced to endure, some Species still enduring it.

"I'm sorry." she whispered brokenly.

"You are to important to be destroyed, little cat. You risked to much last night. You were lucky we realised soon enough, that we were able to track you. If it happens again, Felicity, you will be sent back to your pride." he growled. He moved away from her and she almost fall back. Turning to face him, she watched as he paced away from her. She forced her senses to clear, shaking her head as she blinked her haze away.

"What are you going to do about the male?" she asked.

"We have his scent. I know the stench of him. If he even dares come near one of us again, we will know." Oliver hissed.

"His scent!? He has been living in this pride, Oliver, he is one of your own! His scent will not help track him. You wont be able to differentiate the scents if he is within a crowd. You need more then just his scent." she snapped. Oliver turned on her, moving towards her so fast she teetered back and bumped into his desk with him looming over her.

"Just like I wouldn't be able to differentiate the smell of your cunt from another lioness'?" his voice lowered, became husky.

Felicity trembled beneath him, his eyes almost glowing as he assessed her. She felt too hot, her skin sensitive, her body reacting. She dropped her gaze, unable to look into his blue eyes. The blue depths drew her in, made her want, made her need things she wasn't certain she should want. The temptation to throw herself into his arms so strong.

She felt his fingers grip her chin, forced her to look back into his eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. His eyes followed the notion, darkening, narrowing, before meeting her gaze. His thumb reached out, pulling her lower lip from her teeth and ran experimentally over the soft curve. Her breathing stopped, her hands curling into tight fists.

"You are dangerous, little cat." he told her, the rumble building behind the surface of his words.

"How am I meant to protect my people when all I can think of is stripping you naked, laying you over my desk and feasting from your wet cunt, then fucking you into a submission so deep you will never be able to have another male." he purred, his head lowering, his lips going to her neck, his teeth scrapping over her sensitive skin in a slow, dangerous gesture.

Felicity shook, her hands flying up to grip is forearms. The feel of his tongue had her crying out softly. The moist roughness, the sandpapery rasp had her arching her neck to him, silently giving him what he wanted. Her skin tingled, whispered for more.

She could feel a spasm ripple through her womb, her pussy clenching as she whimpered.

When his lips touched hers, Felicity knew she would never escape this man. His tongue swept into her mouth, and the taste of peppermint filled her senses. Her tongue meet his, groaning at his taste. He kissed her demandingly, controlling every bit of her. She needed more, though. And when he moved back, she cried out.

His teeth nipped her bottom lip, a growl emanating from him as his lips moved over her chin and down her throat. She whimpered, pressing close to him. His mouth moved from her neck, along her collarbone, sucking and licking, scrapping with his teeth, leaving possessive marks. Felicity was burning alive at from his touch, her nipples hardening, scraping against the lace material of her bra.

One of his hands reached up, latching onto the front of her shirt and dragged it down, taking her bra with it. His hand moved back up then, cupping the heavy weight of her breast in his palm, his thigh moving between her legs, spreading her open, forcing her to ride the hard muscled of his thigh. It felt to good. Her clit throbbed and she rolled her hips against his leg, head falling back as an overwhelming need flew through her.

"Oliver." she cried out when his mouth covered her hard nipped. He drew on her, the sensation shooting straight to her pussy. His tongue rasped over the hard flash, the texture of his tongue rough but oh so incredibly erotic. She rode his thigh as he suckled on her, laved her with his tongue, his teeth nipping.

"Fucking hell." he snarled, pulling back from her as he stared down at her. "What have we done to each other? This need shouldn't be there." he snarled, quickly pulling back from her, fixing her shirt and backing off from her.

Felicity tried to clear her head, tried to get a handle on her body, but the throbbing need only intensified.  
>"What have you done to me? It wont stop. Oliver, make it stop." she panted, spams rocking through her body. She fall into the chair near her, her back arching as she fought for control. Oliver came to his knees in front of her, staring at her, frowning.<p>

"You did something to me. Please, stop it, it hurts." she whispered, her voice a lowered feminine growl. She rolled her head to look at him, blinking at him, her eyes widening.

"Your eyes. Oliver, your hair, it's changing colour." she gasped. Oliver stumbled back, his brain kicking in.

"Fuck. No. No no no, this can't be happening."


End file.
